The Stories of How I Died
by hello-there-darling42
Summary: "Rose, you… you're dimension jumper it went wrong. We all can't be here, not at the same time. How can we? You're spread between every universe right now, every universe we're in. And Rose… you're dying." The universes are collasping, the void is opened, and Rose is dying. The universe can be saved, but can she?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you for reading this story :) I'm not quite sure how long this will be yet, but definitely a few chapters. I really hope you enjoy and if you like it add to favorites/track and review :) **

* * *

And there Rose Tyler stood, facing every incarnation of the Doctor there will ever be and ever was. Every face, every laugh, every smile, every two hearts, all in the same room.

She realized as she looked along and analyzed their faces, each newer generation looked sadder. The last one could barely look at her, and when he did it was a fraction of a second. In that fraction she could just see the few silent tears run down his face.

She had never seen the Doctor cry. She had seen him enraged, happy, determined, playful, depressed, but never crying. Never had Rose Tyler seen tears run down the Doctors forever changing face, but now she had.

"How am I here?" She called out to all of them, hoping they'd answer. They all knew her, but she knew but two.

"Rose, you… you're dimension jumper it went wrong. We all can't be here, not at the same time. How can we? You're spread between every universe right now, every universe we're in. And Rose… you're dying." The familiar voice reached out to her, choking on the last words. She turned to him, and watched as a single tear ran down his face and dropped on his pin striped suit. His hair was as messy as ever, but his face… oh his face. His face was long with sadness because it was only then she realized what was happening to her.

She was split between every incarnation of the Doctor, perhaps it was actually just parts of her, an arm, a leg, or perhaps it was all of her. 50 versions of her spread throughout time and space dying in front of the Doctor, as the Doctor desperately tried to wake her and bring her back to life. But every time it failed, and every time was another time the Doctor had to watch her die.

At first it was just a girl he couldn't save, a small blonde girl in strange clothes for the time. But then it became knowing her, and meeting her and soon that small blonde girl turned to something tragic to something brutally painful.

Rose walked over slowly to the last incarnation of the Doctor and turned his face to hers. Tears ran down his pale face, dripping off his square chin. His blue eyes looked tired and sad, although he only look perhaps 30, and carried the weight of millions of days.

"Is there a way?" She whispered to him?

He looked her in the eyes. "You ask this every time, and every time i've watched you. And I say these exact words each time." The Doctor paused, shaking his head sorrowfully. "No, you can't be saved this time my Rose."

"No there has to be a way!" Backing away from him she turned to every other incarnation of him. "Well, any ideas?"

"Rose," Ten whispered to her so gently. "Come here Rose," He stretched out his hand for her. She took it gracefully.

"I have watched you die nine times already, and all of those times it was before I met you. And when i met you i took you with me because i knew you. You were the beautiful blonde girl who had been killed by dalek, cybermen, zygons, ood, and last you were lost in the time war. You were the girl who was truly impossible but yet i know how, but i forget every time.

"But Rose Tyler each time I'm here i realize something, you can't be saved." Ten's voice dropped so low you could barely hear him speak. "I have to live this 50 times, in 50 different bodies, and you only have to die once. But you have to choose, which Doctor will you choose this time?"

"You, I choose you." He nodded, and put his fingers on her head.

Suddenly they were back in the TARDIS, although to them it seemed like they never left. The small pink and yellow girl, and the Doctor now surrounding her did not recall the vast open space in with every incarnation stood. They did not remember what would happen to Rose Tyler if she was not saved.

Rose hadn't been here in years, of course. But she had gotten back, just like she wanted, and find the man she wanted- the Doctor.

The tall man was hidden under the TARDIS console, his long legs sticking out in weird directions. He had taken off his usual attire, pin striped suit and tie, and replaced it with skinny jeans and a plain TARDIS blue T-shirt.

She remembered when he had gotten that shirt. It was in a shop in the midst of London, she was back visiting her mom and the Doctor's suit had gotten stains on it from the last adventure. Well, the Doctor could have that.

Instead of just washing the piece of fabric like Rose told him to do repeatedly, he insisted on buying a new one, and that the stains wouldn't come out of the old one. Well, mostly, because they were stains and that was stains do- stain.

Anyways, she showed him the shop, the only one that carried his pin striped suit, and they went in.

It was almost split down the middle in the choice of clothing, one half casual and the other formal. Of course she went one way and he the other, and it wasnt very hard to guess who went where.

Rose walked down the aisle and quickly until something blue caught her eye, and she turned back around.

It was just a plain male v-neck t-shirt, but it wasn't the style that had her attention but the color. It was the bluest blue you would ever see in all of your life, even bluer than a perfectly ripened blueberry, and it reminded her of their favorite thing. The TARDIS.

It didn't take long for her to grab the Doctor and show him the shirt, he looked unsure at first but then bought seven of them- one for each day of the week.

"Is it me?" The Doctor held up the v-neck to his chest, "Seems too, i dunno, boring."

"It's the color of the TARDIS, when was the last time you ever considered the TARDIS boring?"

"Well, she's a ship, a quite beautiful one at that, not just some silly shirt." He held it out in front of him, and scanned it over before turning to her. "Would you like it on me?"

"I dunno, haven't seen it on you." She smiled up at him while shrugging her shoulders. "Go and try it on,"

He was in and out of the dressing room in the blink of an eye. "I… I feel naked"

Rose laughed at him as she admired his shirt. "I like it, Doctor, make's you look like one nice bloke,"

A small smile crept on his face as he turned to the worker. "I'll take seven,"

"Seven?" Rose exclaimed.

"One for everyday of the week," He smiled.

Oh she loved that memory, his smile, the shirts, it was perfect. Then again, every moment spent with the Doctor was like that. All of it was surreal, unforgettable.

Suddenly she heard the TARDIS door opened and a strange man walked in wearing a bow tie. He looked around confused and then laid eyes on Rose.

"Rose…" He whispered. "You can't be here that's impossible… You're trapped. You're not real."

"Excuse me, who are you exactly?" She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows together as she leaned forward. How did this man get in here? The door was locked, it was locked.

"He's me, Rose." She turned to the Doctor, now standing up with a grave look on his face. "And if we can both be here, then something terrible is happening."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's quite short, but at least now they'll find out what is happening. If you're confused just tell me and i'll try to make it more clear. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Rose turned to the Doctor, well a Doctor, frantically. "Doctor what do you mean something's wrong?"

He walked over to her quickly, and grabbed her shoulders. "Rose, how did you get here? What did you use?"

"I… I don't know." She looked up at him in shock because how could she not know. She remembered everything else but this.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He gripped her small shoulders tighter and she flinched in pain. "Rose, how did you get here? Was there a crack? A crack in the wall, or ceiling or floor?"

She studied the ground, hoping to find the answer at her feet, when it clicked. "Yes, there was. Torchwood… it was full of them. One room, full of at least fifty cracks."

The Doctor released her and walked back to the TARDIS console, pacing. "Rose those cracks, those cracks lead to-"

"Parallel universes, hundreds of them." The other Doctor interrupted him, and if there wasn't a problem it would've been funny that he was interrupting himself. "You jumped through, but how did you know where to go?"

The bow-tied Doctor walked closer to her as he stretched out his hand, but she backed up slightly as he neared her. His fingers clasped slowly back into his palm as she did this, a look of sheer sadness crossing across his young features.

Rose wasn't sure what to think about the two Doctors being in the same place at once, oh she didnt even believe she was with one of them, but two?

She also wasn't sure of her opinion of the other Doctor yet. His hair was long and black and parted to one side of his head where it stuck up slightly. These emerald green eyes stared into her brown ones as he studied her closely. His face was quite, well, cute. He was adorable in a simple way of putting it, but she wasn't sure who designed his wardrobe.

Rose question to herself the bright red bowtie carefully knotted around his neck, and the suspenders attached to his pants. The jacket was brown with differing shades or the color running through in squares, and his pants were the same. He was tall, but a few inches shorter than her Doctor, but also very slim.

"A bowtie?" She asked half sarcastic half rude.

The other Doctor smiled and straightened the small thing. "Bow ties are cool."

Rose smiled at him, and he gleamed back at her.

The Doctor cleared his throat, turning the attention back on him. "Rose, how did you find me?"

The pink and yellow girl furrowed her brows together, as if trying to combine them into one, and spoke. "I'm not sure… I just landed in my old room I suppose."

He walked towards her. "Nothing get's on this ship Rose unless I want it to, you know that."

"Why didn't you question me before, when i came walking out the back room?"

"I was too happy to see you," Ten smiled charmingly down at her, his hand rubbing her cheek. "My little pink and yellow human,"

"We're in trouble Doctor," She whispered.

"I know," He dropped his hand, a grim look replacing the smile, and spun around back to the TARDIS console, only to start hurrying back to his room. "I'll be back!"

Rose now faced the other Doctor, who she found was already staring at her. "What's the first and last thing you said to me?"

"Run and Rose Tyler,"

"What's my favorite color nailpolish?" She questioned.

"Light pink,"

"What did you call yourself while on New Earth?"

"New, new Doctor."

"What food did we eat after we returned from year 5 million?"

"Fish and chips."

With each question the pace quickened and she pressed forward. The Doctor answered less than a second after she was done answering them and soon enough they were practically touching each other.

"What did I leave in the TARDIS the day I got lost?"

His expression changed to the orginal determined look he had on his face to something deranged and pained. "You're jacket, right on the rail over there,"

A small smile played across her lips now, "Hello Doctor,"

He smiled back at her as he embraced her in a hug. "Hello Rose Tyler,"

Ten walked back into the room just a few moments after the embrace ended, talking a mile a minute trying to figure out what was going on. "Where do cracks lead, where, where, where besides other parallel universes."

"Planets," The eleventh Doctor called out suddenly, walking over to the console. "Moons, prisons, stars, universes, anywhere. They go anywhere, which is why we need to find out which ones are open."

Rose wasn't even sure how they'd manage this, since all the cracks she knew of only existed in torchwood. Her mind searched around for something the Doctor was missing. Two timestreams of the Doctors were connected with each other, which means a paradox should be happening. Yet nothing was, they slapped each other on the back and acted as old pals. There were no reapers, or monsters like last time a paradox was created. Everything was sane.

The how? How was this even remotely possible? Then it clicked, she wasn't even sure if it made even the smallest amount of sense but it was a start.

"Doctor…" Rose started unsurely. "Is it possible that your timeline could, i don't know, merge into one place or time? Because the cracks… they lead everywhere right? What if they're all different you's all in one place because the walls of the universe are breaking down or something."

Both the Doctors looked up at her in complete astonishment. "Rose, that makes sense." The tall Doctor in the pin striped suit commented, walking towards her slightly. "The universes are collapsing, do you remember when the void was opened? And pete universe was opened as well?"

"Of course,"

"That was one universe connecting to another besides the void, that is never supposed to happen. Imagine, two or three or hundreds. Anything can happen if they're all open. Anyone can get in and anyone can get out." The Doctor expression changed from what could be called something of an epiphany face to something graver- darker. "That means the void, that could be open too. Rose, I could lose you again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I love the reviews you guys are leaving, inspires me to write more chapters quicker ;) Anyways in the end who would you like to see together? Ten x Rose or Eleven x Rose, i already made up an ending for 11 but its whatever you guys want :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Silence pierced the room just as a needle pierced skin. Even the TARDIS usually hum seemed to have gone away, as if she knew what was going on.

Ten and Rose stared at each other so many things flashing in their minds, but there was one in particular.

The Doctor could still see Rose falling down into the bright white light, although she tried desperately to hold on with everything she had. If the switched hadn't been pulled back, slowing down the pace everything was being sucked into the void, she would have never left. He would've have never placed his hand somberly against the plain white wall of torchwood, praying that perhaps she was on the other sides. After everything, the universe couldn't even let the Doctor keep one small pink and yellow girl. No, he was sure the universe hated him, and even questioned why he saved it so many times, and he'd lose her again this time as well.

Rose Tyler had the same images in her mind as well. She could hear the Doctor screaming her name and to just hold on a bit longer, but she couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough, and it left her crying and screaming on the other side to go back. Rose wasn't afraid of many things, daleks didn't even scare her, but the one thing she was afraid of was losing the Doctor- again.

A loud crash suddenly came from outside, and all three of them snapped out of their trances and turned towards the door.

"What was that?" Rose asked, her eyes alternating between the two Doctors.

"I don't know," They said in unison as they both moved swiftly to the door. She followed them not far behind, and was shocked when she peeked her head out of the blue box.

There in the middle of the park where the TARDIS had landed was a large square box. On the side were large circles, with some type of engraved writing on it.

The large black box began glowing with a blueish green light, one edge of it starting to open. It was blinding, the light, and wasn't sure she wanted to cover her eyes or not. She needed to know what was in that box.

The sides swung open and the light soon faded to reveal… nothing. Not a single thing was in the big old thing except an empty chair with some restraints on it.

The bow-tie Doctor's brows furrowed in a worried kind of way, rather than confused like her pin-striped suit Doctor. He walked towards the box and actually went inside, seemingly unafraid as if he knew what it was. Which, by what Rose figured, he probably did.

"That's impossible…" He whispered grazing his fingers along the edge of one of the walls. "Amy… Amy where are you?"

Rose stepped forward suddenly, a small tinge of jealousy in her voice. "Amy? Who's Amy?"

"My current companion… She was in here…" He searched around the box, going behind the chair and back again multiply times as if expecting to find a girl there. "And Rory… Where is he?"

Ten interrupting his pondering suddenly. "It could be before their time, or after. This could be hundreds of years before she was even born or hundreds of years after."

"True…" But he continued his search again one more time, this time lifting wire and things up with a silver instrument with a green tip. "This is a pandorica by the way," He looked up at Rose, eyes connecting. Raising his eyebrows he spoke, "Supposed to hold the most feared thing in the universe, spooky, eh?"

Eleven purposely left out the part where it would one day become him, but that was another story for another day.

"Could it hold daleks? And cybermen?" Rose questioned him as she walked across the grass to the box.

They both looked at her, a stupid look on both their face. She supposed that she was the "Doctor" today and they were playing the role of "Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth". She actually smiled to herself since it was the second time she had made the connection to something and they hadn't caught on.

"Yes, but not all of them. Unless we somehow we get them back into the Ark." Ten walked over to her as he spoke. "But Rose there's millions of them it's almost impossible."

"Nothing impossible, not for us Doctor."

He smiled at her, oh how he missed his Rose Tyler. "We could set up a net, something that can pull them in by that that void stuff. And the net could lead into the Ark, that is if we find it."

"Where is it?" She pressed.

"Probably in the void, with the rest of the daleks and cybermen. But it could be on earth, somewhere."

"Torchwood," Rose suggested and they both nodded in agreement.

"Think they'll remember us?" The Tenth Doctor smiled down at her, reaching out his hand which she grabbed happily. "Hard to forget the stuff of legends, eh?

"Allons-y!" They trotted off to torchwood together, Rose and Ten hand in hand just like it always had been. But then there was the new Doctor, the one with the strange suspenders and weird sonic screwdriver.

He didn't want to be upset, no, he hated that, but at the same time it was hard. Although he trotted along happily with them, hand swingly so closely next to Rose's he could almost feel it, he couldn't help the sadness within him.

He was still the same man, couldn't she see that? Still her Doctor, just a different face just like the first time he regenerated. But then again he _was_ a different man, different face, different personality, just the same memories. Even his shoe sized changed each time he regenerated. _Maybe she'd like this version better, come with him when this was all over_ he thought, but that was so far fetched. If she'd seen him regenerate she'd still love the new him but in a way always want the old him back. It would always been that generation of Doctor Rose Tyler would love endlessly or at least the most.

Suddenly a small hand intertwined with his fingers, and warm brown eyes looked up at him. "I didn't forget you bow-tie man, don't worry." She smiled up at him.

Maybe there was hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose wasn't sure how lucky the Doctor could possibly be. Everything that could go right or needed to go right did. Including this.

The Ark stood in front of the trio, different reaction on all of their faces. Rose looks simply surprised, and the Doctors looked almost amused, almost as if they knew it would be here.

"Glorious," Eleven smiled down at the Arc, "Now we just need to figure out how this works,"

He pulled out the silver instrument with a green light at again and turned it on. The small bulb shined brightly as it made a very similar sound to her Doctor's sonic screwdriver- then it hit her.

"Doctor, what happened to the sonic?" Rose asked the question to the bow tie man and he turned to face her, smiling.

"Kind of, oh, i dunno, died." He turned back and continued to run the sonic over every crevice on the Arc. "Don't worry though, got a new one, TARDIS made it for me that sweet machine."

"What does she look like now? The TARDIS?"

Eleven's green eyes flickered to her brown ones. "I can show you if you'd like, it's very different. Considering even redecorating it from how it is now."

"Where is it?" She asked leaning against a white wall beside her.

"Somewhere, someplace, sometime." He turned his attention back to the machine, and Ten went over and started to help as well as he began speaking again. "Hopefully here, and now but since everything is breaking down, I'm not too sure."

"How did you get here then?"

Eleven stood up, swiveling on his heels before walking over to her. "Well here's more of a question," He paused a moment, only to step closer to her. These chests were only a few inches away now, as well as their face even though he was much taller than her. "How did you get here Rose Tyler?"

Perhaps it was the look in his eyes that brought on what happened next, or maybe it was simply a coincidence of timing. But then again, the Doctor didn't believe in coincidences.

Rose's mind flash back in forth between and giant white room and Torchwood, yet the Eleventh doctor's eyes remained fixed at her. In Torchwood they looked perplexed and curious, awaiting to hear her answer but in this room- in this giant white room- they took on a different tone, a different story.

He was no longer pressed up against her, no, now he stood a few feet away from her. His hair and face and facade were all the same, even his little bow tie wrapped around his neck did not change. But his eyes.

Rose Tyler never had seen such sad, old eyes. Never had she seen a look of pure despair on a person's face before. It was new to her, and oh she wished it wasn't. She wished it should never even be real, no one should be that sad, no one.

Every moment they stared at each other was another were a small voice in the back of her mind grew louder. The world almost pounded on her skill giving her this piercing headache. It was so few words, words she never wanted to remember again- words that predicted her loss of the Doctor.

The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon.

With the last echo of the phrase running through her mind she snapped back to reality, staring at the Eleventh doctor who was so close that it made her nervous. Except now his look wasn't wondering and curious anymore, it was pained and worried as if something horrible had happened in the seconds she had gone away.

"What?" She whispered to him slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Rose," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, his eyes never leaving her. "You're bleeding, Rose, you're bleeding and I don't know why."

It was only then when the Tenth doctor realized something was wrong. He wasn't very fond of hearing that his pink and yellow girl was hurt, and ran over to Rose, pressing as close to her as the other Doctor was.

"Rose what happened?" Ten looked at her and also pulled out a brown handkerchief from his jacket pocket.

"I don't know…" She trailed off as her eyes furrowed together. Only then did she feel the hot red liquid running down the back of her neck.

Rose reached up, putting her hand there and pulled it in front of her face to see what she expected. Blood.

"What- What's happening?" Rose turned frantically to Ten, her eyes filled with fear as her head flooded with sudden pain. "Doctor, my head… it hurts."

Eleven caught her as she fell to the floor, fainting. Both of them were in a panic, but also frozen in place. They both knew exactly what to do to save a human but couldn't seem to think for the moment. Perhaps it was the shock of seeing the girl they both loved for so long dying in their arms.

They snapped back to reality a few second later, and began to search to see where she was bleeding and what was happening. Eleven was still holding her, except now they were sitting on the floor. A handkerchief was pressed against Rose's head, but each second more blood kept pouring it. He body now was also broken, Ten bumped into her arm and she cried a sound of pain only to hurt it more when she pulled away. It was as if she was slammed by a car or something.

And that was what exactly happened.

Inside Rose's mind she could see herself dying after she was hit by a suburban that came speeding down the road. Granted, she shouldn't have run out in the street to get to an old man she didn't know but she wasn't really thinking about that. It was almost as if she was watching a movie, and she was the main actress who dies unexpectedly at the end.

Rose didn't even realize what was happening in the outside world, she didn't know she had died until someone spoke behind her.

"You were the girl…" The same old man spoke that she was running to in the video before she got hit. "I let you die, and i don't know who you are."

He almost sounded guilty, but for what? He couldn't have known what was going to happen to her, that car sped up out of no where.

"But I'm not dead, I'm right here." She spoke as if she was obvious, yet she knew it wasn't. At least not to him.

"Rose," The last generation of the Doctor stepped towards her. "I don't know if you remember because usually you don't but you were split into every universe I am in. My own time stream, you're in every generation possible."

At first Rose stared at him as if he was a lunatic, then she remembered. "And I'm dying, you see me die every time."

"Yes," He choked out, tears rimming his eyes. "You're with Ten right now, my tenth generation. You died the in the first already. You will die 8 more times in front of him before you black out- before you're actually dead. Once you're dead, the universe will reset itself and everything will be back to normal. You didn't make the jump over to one world you made it to all of them, and that's not suppose to happen. The universe is correcting the problem and getting rid of you. The only way to fix it is if you fix your time jumper, jump back to your own world and try again."

"But i won't remember… I didn't remember the last time why would I this time?" She asked him.

"You won't, you never do, but Ten and Eleven… They'll know what to do."

As soon as the last word left his lips Rose gasped for air on the floor of Torchwood and woke up to see both the Doctor's crying. The blood was gone, her bones weren't broken, and these Doctor's had their Rose Tyler back.

"Rose…" Eleven spoke so gently to her and stroked her face as a smile grew on his. "Rose Tyler you're alive."

Her brown eyes widened. "I died?!"

"Yes, don't you remember?" Ten slid over on the floor to her and grabbed her out of Eleven's hands. "You're head was bleeding…" He snuggled into her slightly, which confused her but she wasn't complaining. "And you… stopped…"

He didn't have to finish the sentence because they all knew what was coming. And you stopped breathing.

"Doctor, what's happening?"

"Something absolutely terrible." Eleven whispered sliding over to her and grabbing her hand. "Something so much worse than the universe collapsing."

* * *

**Sorry i haven't updated in like a week :X. I have so much school work it's gross :( I barely have enough time to practice my guitar :( but anyways i hope you liked this :) and for any one who is confused Rose does not remember anything that happens in the room with all the doctors, its stored away in her subconscious. Rose died in the first generation by being hit by a car and experienced the same symptoms and also died in every world she is in- including Ten's and Eleven's right now. But she always come's back to life. Just to clear that up :) please review, favorite, and follow :3 **


End file.
